


Sit n Spin

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, One Shot, laundry mat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: A off beat first meeting of our boys in a laundry mat.





	

Will sit hunched over at the counter at the Sit n Spin where he works part time as an assistant. His unruly curls fall into his blue eyes. He huffs a curl of his forehead. It's not a bad job. There is some social interaction but it's very brief. He's there mainly to make sure no one destroys any of the equipment or steals from the coin changer.   
Will has plenty of time to work on homework or study. He shifts in his seat as his glasses slide down his nose. His elbow on the counter his hand rests on the back of his neck.It's summer and it's muggy. He feels drenched and his clothes heavy. The summer is hot as hell the laundry mat; even when the air conditioning is working.

He hears the soft clicking of dress shoes on the floor. He doesn't look up even though he hears the person stop at the counter window. He hears a polite throat clearing. Will hold up his finger asking for the person to wait. He knows it's rude but if he doesn't finish what he is reading he'll forget where he left off.

He bookmarks his place as he looks up. There stands a man drench in blood from his face to his shoes. He holds a couple of towels and some green cloth in one hand. Will's eyes travel up from the man's shoes to his shirt.They settle briefly on the man's face. His face is placid as though nothing is amiss. His ash blonde hair is combed back and his amber eyes reflect the blood spatter on his face. His lips are in a displeased line.  
Will gulps. He feels more curious than mortified about the blood. He's not sure what to say.

Will wants to ask what happened or should he fear for his life but instead he tucks those questions away while his hand feels for the phone tucked in his jean pocket.It pays to be prepared.

" Sorry for the wait...Are you injured? May I help you?"

"Yes, please. Do you know how to get blood out of clothing?"

A quiet smooth accented voice slips from the bloody man's lips.  
Will lean slightly out of the window looking over the man's clothing.He cocks an eyebrow.

"Those you are wearing or holding?"

Will cants his head toward the man. The man's shoulders tense as he sighs in irritation but when he speaks his voice is calm.

"Yes, these. The ones I am holding I will change into but I would like to try and salvage these if at all possible....Your name Sir?"

Will put his hand on his shirt where his nametag is or is suppose to be but he must have forgotten to put it on. He sticks his thumb into the fabric grabbing it with his fingers as though something was pinned to it. He smiles a little.

"It's supposed to say Will but..."Will shrugs. "And your name?"

Will see a brief glimpse of the irritation than amusement in the bloody man's eyes. There is a flick of the corners turns up on the ends oh mouth.

"I am Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

"Well, that explains the blood.I hope it was in the line of duty and nothing nefarious."

Hannibal chuckles as he looks around the deserted laundry mat.

"Not this time, no. I helped with a very bad car crash site. I was returning from an evening out when I happened upon it."

Will nods before he comes out from the booth walking around toward Hannibal.

"Is anything dry clean only? Do you happen to know?"

Hannibal looks down at himself.

"I believe the trouser are but I am not sure about the shirt."

"Well, the pants are a lost cause. You might as well chuck those but if the shirt is not we may be able to save it. Here let me get you something to put your clothes into as you change."

Will walks to the back. He knows the doctor's eyes are following him but he tries not feel uncomfortable about. He finds some handsoap in the employee's bathroom and a card box. Will brings the items out, almost running into the man who was watching him from the doorway. Probably wondering if I am going to call the cops he muses.

"This is for your bloody shirt and anything else. This is not the best soap but it should help with the blood on your face. Just throw the pants into the bathroom trash."

Will stick his now empty hands in his back pocket. He jerks his head in the direction of the bathroom. Hannibal says a thank you heading in that direction. Will notice some bloody footprints. He grabs a mop and bucket to clean it up before any other customer comes in and freaks out.

Will pause leaning on the mop rubbing his eyes. He can't fathom why he is not freaking out. That was a lot of blood for helping with just an injured person but there could have been more than one person hurt or the wound was so bad. Will couldn't shake the feeling that the words "not this time" is ominous in some way.

"A headache?" comes the accented inquiry

Will's head jerks up and he nods a little.

"Yeah. Haven't slept well."

Hannibal holds up the garment that is still bloody along with the shoes tucked inside the box. The man is barefoot which makes Will feel like he was witnessing an intimate moment. He shakes off the feeling as he takes him the box.

"You'll need to buy some laundry detergent from the machine over there. I'll be back in a sec."

Hannibal is waiting for Will when the boy returns with a can of WD 40. Hannibal has a dubious look when he spies the items the boy is holding.Will give him a wide lopsided smile.

"Do you trust me? No strike that, of course, you don't you don't know me. Let me say I am studying forensics and criminal justice in college. Crime scene cleans up is covered as well as the removal of blood.I've learned about police countermeasures for blood and DNA removal.So you know..we can catch the bad guys."

Will blushes. He rambles when he is nervous.

"That must be helpful from time to time."

Hannibal watches as Will takes the packet of detergent from the older man. Their finger brush and Will's cheeks blossom.

"Sometimes. It can also be tedious for small talk or generally making sure no one wants to talk to you."

Hannibal actually smiles at that. Will laugh a little going to the sink in the back of the room. Will's heart nearly jumps out of his chest when Hannibal is suddenly standing beside him. Will knew the man would follow him but he was stealthy about it.

"In case I need police countermeasures in the future."

  
Hanibal explains as watches the boy fill the sink with cold water and detergent.

"Well don't tell them where you got the info from might hurt my chances at the police academy or the FBI."

"Your secret is safe with me, dear Will."

Will wonders if that is true. Is he safe with Hannibal? As easily as the boy can read the emotions the majority of the people he encounters, he feels nothing slip from the man to his right. As though the man is asleep or locked in a steel vault. It puts Will at ease, as well as, on high alert.

They stand in companionable silence as Will sprays the areas with WD 40 on the bloody shirt, then on the socks.He hands Hannibal paper towels to stuff inside the shoes to soak up any blood that may have leaked into them.

"We'll pre-treat this with the WD40 for a few minutes. Then we will let them soak in the detergent for 30 minutes. Hopefully, the majority of the blood will come out before we run them through the washer."

Will wait a few minutes then places the clothes into the cold water. He shrugs his shoulders before walking toward the main room.Will look at his phone for the time.He clears his throat.

"Would you like to sit back here with me? I've got some coke back here and crackers if you are hungry."

Hannibal's eyes look hard for a moment.

"Or not. You wait out here or leave and come back."

"I will take you up on your invitation to sit but not to eat. I am very careful about what I put in my body. So I will decline your offer of crackers and coke."

Will nods heading toward the counter again.

"That's good. I as you see I am not careful."

Will chuckles at himself pulling up a stool for Hannibal.

"Do you mind if I..?"

Will points to his book.

"Oh please go ahead. I'll be fine."

There they sit comfortably together as Will desperately attempts to finish the chapter he was one before. He finds his mind keeps wondering about the doctor beside him. He's about to as a question but is interrupted by the ding of the door.

Two officers enter the laundry mat the break apart walking down the parallel line of washers looking around. Their radios crackle now and again with chatter. Will heart beat starts to pick up speed. He feels like they are looking for him but the boy knows they aren't. He sides eyes Hannibal but the older man sits securely beside Will as if they do this thing every evening.

Will place his book down standing up as an officer approaches the counter.

"Good evening officer. What can I do you for?"

"Hey. We are looking for a suspect that may have passed by here or through here, maybe like twenty minutes ago. He's wearing bloody clothing."

"What has he done?"

"We think he killed a couple of people about two blocks down from here."

"Any other description?"

The officer sighs looking over at his partner who has come up to the counter as well.

"No. It was too dark but we followed a blood trail this way. It stops a few doors down. Have you seen anything strange?"

Will smiles. "I work the night shift at a laundry mat near a couple of bars and some hookers down the way. I see a lot of strange things."

"Any stranger than usual? How about your friend there?"

"Um..nope..but I've been studying all night.Hannibal?"

Hannibal cocks his head as though considering his memory.He shakes his head.

"I am afraid I can not help you. I have recently come off rotation at the hospital but I did not see anything or anyone suspicious when I entered Will's place of work."

Will was observing the man closely as he spoke. Hannibal shows no signs of anxiety, guilt or regret as he speaks. Nothing. No emotions are visible or felt; the man is cool as ice. Will can't prove anything but he feels sure the police are looking for the handsome man beside him. Will feel no urge to point the older man out to the police. He finds he doesn't care and that makes Will far more nervous than Hannibal's bloody appearance from before.

"Okay. If you do please call 911. Thanks for your help."

"Glad to help the officer."

Will steps back picking up his book reopening it. He looks down as the officers leave. He feels the older man's eyes looking at his face. Will's ears turn pink from the intensely heated gaze.

"Is there something on your mind, doc?"

"Yes. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Becuase You told me you came from a car accident."

"What if I am lying?"

Will raise his head and looks Hannibal in the eyes.

"I know....you are lying...but I don't want to know the details or why or what for..."

"Are you not afraid I may hurt you?"

"Nope."

Hannibal's brow furrows.

"Why not?"

Will sighs closing his book. He lays it on the counter.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I am capable of doing. I, on the other hand, do know you and what you are capable of doing."

Will looks Hannibal in the eyes. He waits for some form of physical attack. His stomach is coiled ready for action.His own darkness ready for confrontation. Instead, the man's eyes grow warm.

"You are a surprising interesting man, Will."

"So are you Dr. Lecter."

Will glances at the clock.He gets up and goes to the sink in the back. He wrings out the shirt. The water is a pink color. Will rinse the shirt out under the tap water as he watches the pink water swirl down the drain. It reminds Will of the movie Psycho. The boy feels Hannibal behind but keeps his focus solely on the bloody shirt. After he is satisfied the majority of the blood is gone, he turns.

"Now we wash it."

Will walk into the main laundry mat. Hannibal behind him.Will pick a washer adding the detergent picking the cycle. He motions to the older man to add money and hit start. He turns to Hannibal.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not add another chapter.


End file.
